


I Will Wait

by CatchyArtz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Crying, M/M, Realm of Mianite, Sad, ansgt, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyArtz/pseuds/CatchyArtz
Summary: In which Jordan waits. For what seems like forever.





	

Two years ago, Tom left their cozy island in search of new lands to colonize. Two years ago, Jordan watched his dear friend as he disappeared over the horizon. He hadn’t thought much of it then. A few months. A few months and he’ll be back, Jordan had assured himself. Yet two years later, Tom still hadn’t returned.

Jordan watched the rich blue ocean all day, not thinking anything. Just waiting. Waiting for any sign of a sail, any sign of a figure coming back home. He sat up on his hill until the sun sunk below the waves and her sister moon lit up the night sky. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the cool breeze ruffle his hair.

When he opened his eyes again, all was still and quiet. Peaceful.

The captain felt an ache in his chest, and he took a shuddering breath in attempt to calm his racing heart. And suddenly, he felt a wetness on his cheek. Bewildered, he wiped the tears off his face and started at the glimmer of his damp hand, as if he wasn’t quite sure where it came from.

He drew his knees to his chest and stared out into the sea once more. It was beautiful. The water gently washed onto the shore of his island, and the stars rippled with the waves. Dark. Still. Quiet.

Jordan stood slowly when he saw the sun rising once more, and made his way into his house. Another year he would wait. He would wait for as long as Tom needed to come back home.


End file.
